The Bet
by im a wreak and i know it
Summary: She wanted nothing to do with him yet he was always there. She never asked for protection yet he was always there protecting her. She never wanted to see him yet he was always in her sight. This is how Kim Crawford feels, about Jack Brewer. What will happen when these two agree to a bet? JackxKim GracexJerry **MINOR SWEARING**


**Hey guys I back! I wrote the beginning along time ago and I decided to finish it since I had a 3-day weekend. Again please do not expect any frequent update from me! I'm really busy with school, and I just joined Track. So yeah! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' It**

* * *

Jack Brewer smiled happily as he saw the blond walked in and sit down next to him. Just as he was about to say something the blond interrupted him.

"No." the blond replied bored

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask!" exclaimed Jack

She gave him a 'really' look before sighing. "What's your question?"

"Will you Kimberly Crawford like to go out with the dashing, muscular, charming, and awesome Jack Brewer?" Jack said smirking cockily.

"No" she said flatly with a bored tone, rolling her eyes.

Jack sighed. "C'mon Kimmy just this once"

"No"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Fine! I'm not backing out now! You know that right?" Jack concluded as the teacher walked in.

"Just give it up" Kim mumbled.

You see Jack and Kim weren't the best of friends. I guess you could call them acquaintances. They both did karate at Bobby Wasabi but they only talked to each other if necessary. Unless it was for teasing purposes. He was a bad boy skater type and she was a cheerleader. The only connection they had together besides karate was Grace and Jerry.

Jerry being Kim's step brother and Grace being his girlfriend. Also Kim being best friends with Grace and Jerry being best friends with Jack. And Grace's mom being Jack's mom's best friend, so they knew each other since birth and treat each other like brother-sister. So yeah.

Anyways it was a typical school day with Jack asking Kim out multiple times with her rejecting him, well multiple times. The bell rang and the blond bolted out the door before Jack could catch up with her. He smiled at her quickness. Oh she knew she couldn't escape him and he would always be there. There was no hiding from Jack Brewer. He was the eyes and ears of the school. Top Dog. Kim was a challenge, and He loved challenges. He quickly gathered his stuff and followed the blond to the next class they had together. Home Ec.

"Alright class, we will be making chocolate covered strawberries. For the assignment you have to make both white and milk chocolate covered strawberries, with decorations. The best and most elegantly decorated strawberries gets extra credit." Ms. Chance said and the class erupted in cheers. "Oh did I mention we will be doing this in partners and I've chosen them already?" she smirked

Kim groaned loudly. She had already chosen Grace to her partner and she was already sitting next to her for god's sake. No doubt all the couples were gonna be paired up. Ms. Chance loved love, especially young love. So Grace wasn't going to be her partner. She took a glance around the classroom. All the boys were ok that were single but there was only one boy she was hoping she wouldn't get. She looked back to were the brunt was sitting and he caught her staring at him. He sent her a wink and she quickly turned around trying to hide the blush. She didn't know why though, she hated him right? Well considering- never mind that. Kim looked around at the girls in the class and they were fine. She held her breath as Ms. Chance announced the partners.

"Grace and Martinez (Jerry)  
Mikey and Olivia  
Brody and Donna  
Brad and Cathy  
Rohan and Shreya  
Kyle and Fiona  
Milton and Julie  
Morgan and Jake  
Katie and Hannah  
Melissa and James  
Kristy and Jamie  
Billy and Kelli and lastly  
Crawford and Brewer"

A thud was heard as Kim dropped her head on her desk loudly. She groaned and cursed under her breathe.

"No changing partners but you may chose which group is at the same station as yours now get to work students!"

Kim quickly rose her head and grabbed onto Grace's arm not letting it go.

"You Me. same station!" Kim cried out "PLEASE"

"Ok ok let go of my arm" Grace said shaking her arm so it could be freed from Kim's grip

Jack strode over to Kim and hugged her from behind having his chin rest on her shoulder.

"Mmmm i'm really starting to like this class. Not only do we get to eat but I'm partners with a angel" Jack stated. Kim blushed and tried to pry his arms off her waist.

"Let go of me!"

"hmmm... No"

"Jerry help me!"

"Jack let go of her before she chops off your balls and serve it as an appetizer." Jerry said not looking up from his work. Which consist of getting the chocolate from Grace and eating it.

"Fine, just because I want to have children" Jack said dramatically as he untangled his arms from her and started on the assignment with Kim.

It was 15 minutes later and some the strawberries were covered in chocolate and decorated while the rest were about to be done.

"Hey cutie can I decorate the strawberries now?" Jack asked as he dipped a ripe strawberry in white chocolate.

"No! I really want extra credit and I'm not letting you mess it up!" Kim exclaimed

"C'mon I am skilled at stuff like that, right Grace" Jack said

"Not my place to say, BUT Kim he is pretty good at cooking" Grace added

"Yo, my bros cookies are the best!" Jerry said

"Wh-what?! You don't like my cookies Jerry?!" Kim whined looking at her step-brother with a pout and puppy dog eyes

"No! Your cookies are good too! If I had to pick I say yours are the best baby sis" Jerry replied quickly. A little too quickly I might add.

"Nice save, Jerry or I would have killed your ass" Kim muttered crossing her arms

Jerry nodded weakly and returned to helping Grace.

"You wanna bet?" Jack asked

"What kind of bet"

"For this extra credit thing"

"Fine, I always win"

"Don't get too cocky. So obviously we're are winning the decorating thing no doubt. I mean your decorations are the only good ones besides Grace's."

"Awe you really mean that?"

"Yup so wanna go out?"

"Way to ruin the moment. And no, continue with the bet"

"Anyways, yours are ok but mine are better. Since half of the strawberries are done, I'll do the other half. Once Ms. Chance gives us the extra credit we'll split the strawberries into yours and mine. The winner gets to pick the punishment."

"Okay... Sounds fair enough. When I win, you have to be my personal slave for a month." Kim said thoughtfully

"Good choice. If I win, you have to go out with me for a week. No ands, buts, or why's. You can't cheat on me and have to do as I say. Also, when I do win we have to do everything in public where EVERYONE can see. But, if you still don't want to be with me by the end of the week, you are free to leave and dump me. But when you fall in love with me in that week, you stay my girl." Jack said.

Kim sighed, she couldn't go out with this doofus. But why did she get the chills when he said stay my girl.

"You got a deal Brewer but just saying I hope you like the Oxford mall because we're going there first when I win" Kim said smirking

It's been 10 minutes and Jack was decorating his last strawberry. While Kim and Grace were chatting up a storm since they had nothing better to do.

"Alright class I'm going around to give you the grade for the assignment

"Hurry Jack! Ms. Chance is coming" Kim said to Jack in a sing songy voice.

"Done!" Jack announced out loud

Kim stood next Jack trying, keyword trying, to peer over Jack's shoulder to see his piece of "art".

"Hey Jack could you like shrink a few inches? I need to see over your shoulder... Damn your tallness" Kim muttered as she jumped to peer over his shoulder

Jerry and Grace chuckled as they watched her jump to see over Jack's shoulder.

"It's not funny!" Kim exclaimed as she continued jumping

Jack turned around and caught her mid-jump and Kim squeaked in surprise as hands caught her.

"Aww you look so cute and you're very light! Are you eating?" Jack asked as he lifted Kim up like weights. Kim gripped his biceps to steady herself as he lifted her up and down.

"God damn it Jack, she's not an object. Put her down." Grace said motherly

"Yes mother" Jack said back to her.

As Jack felt Kim grip his biceps he tossed her up a bit and she yelped. Her grip tighten on his arm. She couldn't help but notice how tight his muscles were.

"Are you flexing? Tryin' to show off huh? Not working. But I must say karate does good to you Jackson." Kim said as she finally returned to the ground.

"Awe c'mon you know you love it" Jack said flexing his muscles.

"Oh shut it."

"Ha! You didn't deny it"

"I bet $10 those two will kiss by the end of the week" Jerry whispered to Grace quietly

"I'll take that bet. Make it $20 and a personal slave for a day. Also I say longer, by the end of the month. Kim wouldn't let Jack get to her that easily." Grace replies also whispering.

"Deal" Jerry said as he kissed Grace's temple

"Alright our class is well, creative with how we decorate things. Anyways, the winners of the extra credit goes to... Drum roll..." Ms. Chance starts

The class drum rolls.

"Grace and Jerry!" Ms. Chance announced.

Jerry and Grace both stood up and dramatically bowed down.

"Thank you. Thank you." the couple said together while everyone cheered for them.

"Well nice going Mr. We-are-so-gonna-win. Who wins the bet then?" Kim said crossing her arms looking at Jack.

"We just ask Ms. Chance. Now separate yours from mine. MS. CHANCE CAN YOU COME OVER HERE?" Jack shouted to her. Kim rolled her eyes but nonetheless separated her berries from his.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Ms. Chance

"No, but can help us. Can you please decide which group of decorated strawberries are more elegant." Kim asked sweetly

"Well let's take a look, deary" Ms. Chance said looking at both groups of berries.

"They both look elegant and well decorated, but I have to say I like I like the ones on the right." Ms. Chance said.

Kim jumped and squealed with joy. "I won, I won! Yay!"

Jack face-palmed. "Fuck"

Grace and Jerry laughed in the background. Oh boy, Jack was in for it.

* * *

The month was almost over and surprisingly Jack and Kim were getting closer to each other. It's like they knew each other since birth. People in the mall gave them weird glances as Jack carried Kim on his back to Circus Burger.

"I'll order, you stay right here" Jack said as he plopped Kim down in a booth.

Kim smiled at him and nodded. She went on her phone and strolled through her instagram feed. Someone slid next to her, and placed an arm around her shoulders. Kim turned her head only to face Scott, the manwhore of Seaford. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she tried to get his arm off her.

"What's a pretty face like you doing here alone?" Scott asked.

"Get off me. I will personally cut your balls out and feed them to you" Kim growled

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Grabbing my balls" Scott replied placing his hand on Kim's upper thigh.

"Ew. Scott seriously got off me or I'll-" Kim started

"Or what baby cakes?" Scott asked scooting closer to her.

"Or I'll beat your ass. Now get your filthy hands OFF my girl. You don't want to mess with me Rogers. Remember what happened to Robbie a year ago?" Jack sneered dangerously.

Scott's eyes widen. He quickly withdraws his hands and stood up.

"I- I- This is_ THE_ Kim Crawford? Oh jesus. I'm dead. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Don't do what you did to Robbie! _PLEASE_!" Scott begged.

Kim had a confused face. Robbie? Who the hell was Robbie... Ohhhh. It clicked on her mind. Robbie Stevens, the guy that was trying to look up her skirt last year. She gritted her teeth. She was gonna beat him up, but she never got the chance. She heard multiple rumors on what happened to him when he didn't show up a week later at school. Now it was clear on what happened to him. Jack.

"So that's what happened to him" Kim said out loud to no in particular.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked, as he slide down the booth next to Kim.

She looked at him and gave him a huge hug. Jack surprised by the hug tensed up, but relaxed into the hug. She snuggled closer to him and placed her head to the crook if his neck.

"Thanks" she muttered quietly.

"For what?"

"For doing something to Robbie when he was being a pervert. I always wanted to know who my hero was"

"Well I guess I can be classified as your hero than." Jack chuckled as they let go of each other.

Kim giggled before taking a fry and shoving it in Jack's mouth.

"Say ah" Kim laughed as she saw ketchup smeared near his mouth.

Jack looked at her with an amused face but nonetheless laughed along with her. They continued eating. And laughing occasionally. Kim was finished eating and now she was waiting for Jack. He ate fast, but he ordered so much food.

"How can you eat all that?" Kim asked.

Jack shrugged, "I'm a growing teenage boy. What can you expect?!"

Kim rolled her eyes, and continued to watch the brunt eat his food.

As Jack took the last sip of his chocolate shake. He announced he was done eating, for now.

Kim stared at Jack's lips as he had some chocolate on them. His lips were so plump, so kissable. She found herself leaning in towards him.

"Um, you have a little something on your..." Kim whispered but it soon faded out as Jack stared into her eyes and leaned it to.

Their lips connected a second later. And the kiss was sweet and not to lustful. The kiss was perfect. No words could describe how great the kiss was.

Kim pulled away, too quickly for Jack's liking, and bit her lip as she looked at Jack. While Jack had a goofy smile on his face.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Kim cut him off.

"Yes. I'll take the bet that you set up." Kim said blushing.

"Y-you mean it?" Jack stuttered out.

Kim nodded and bit her lip. "It started today, and so far it's been amazing, and I can't wait to see what's next"

Jack flashed her a million dollar smile, and intertwined their hands together.

"I'll asked anyways but Kim, Kimberly, Kimmy, Kimmy-bear, Kimmers, Kimberly Crawford -" Jack stated

"Stop with the nicknames. Hurry before I change mind" Kim said in a joking tone

"Alright, Will you Kim Crawford, the beautiful girl I met a few years back that made me fall hard in love... go out with..." Jack said with a loving voice staring into Kim's eyes. They both smiled when they caught each other's eyes.

Kim was touched. No one has ever been this sweet to her, especially when they were asking her out. It was perfect.

"the dashing, muscular, charming, awesome Jack Brewer?" Jack asked with a smirk. Kim's smile instantly turned into an unimpressed frown.

"Way to ruin the moment Brewer! No. No I will not go out with the dashing, muscular, charming, and awesome Jack Brewer." Kim stated flatly as she turned away from Jack.

"C'mon Kim I was joking"

"Suuurre"

"Sorry! Will you _please_ go out with me."

"No!"

"**_You make me smile like the sun_**  
**_Fall out of bed, sing like a bird_**  
**_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_**  
**_Crazy on a Sunday night_**  
**_You make me dance like a fool_**  
**_Forget how to breathe_**  
**_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_**  
**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_**  
**_Ohh, you make me smile_**" Jack sang  
**(Smile by Uncle Kracker)**

The customers averted their attention to the two teens. As Jack had sang the song in a loud manner. The corners of Kim's mouth twitched into a smile.

"_Please_, will you, Kim Crawford, the girl of my dreams, the angel that walks on this very Earth, and into my life, please go out with me. Jack Brewer. Plain old Jack Brewer who isn't good enough for you." Jack cried out to Kim

The bystanders held their breath as they waited for Kim to answer.

Kim smiled. "Of course"

Jack smiled and stepped closer to Kim giving her another kiss as the bystanders cheered for the two teenagers in love.

* * *

It's the last day of the bet for Jack and he was now pacing back and forth. He was waiting for Kim to arrive. He was all dressed up, white dress shirt, 2 top buttons unbuttoned, and his dark jeans with his signature hi-tops.

"Calm down Jackie boy. I'm sure she'll say yes" Grace said trying to comfort him.

"I-I don't know Gracie. She means so much to me. I just don't want to lose her. I mean we weren't even friends a month ago! But, that doesn't mean I didn't care for her. I just didn't know how to approach her. Kim was just so perfect, an I was just a skater boy who knew karate." Jack explained to Grace

Grace sighed and went over to Jack who was still pacing. She gave him a tight comforting hug and he hugged back.

"Look, I'm almost positive Kim feels the exact same way. Now stop pacing! You're making a whole in the ground!" Grace laughed

Jack laughed along with her. After he stopped pacing around he palmed his **front** pocket, and sighed in relief as he felt the outline of the box.

"Jack, Jerry said that they were on their way." Grace called out to him.

Jack's eyes widened.

"No no no no. This place looks like a mess! We need to fix the flowers! Oh I knew were should have used roses instead of lilies! And the color! The color isn't right. We need to change all of it." Jack shouted out as he pointed the things out, running his hand through his brown locks.

Grace sent a sharp painful slap to Jack's cheek.

"I needed that" Jack muttered as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ya welcome. Now calm your balls. Everything is perfect. I'm sure she'll love it. Also did you and Kim kiss in a week? Or longer?" Grace said patting Jack on the shoulder

" Just a week ago, so longer than the week we started this whole bet. And are you sure?"

" Yes! And I'm pretty sure. I believe in this plan 99.99%"

"Hey what about the other 0.01%?" Jack asked

Grace gave him a 'really' look and just rolled her eyes.

"Woah! This is amazing! Is this for me?" asked an angelic voice.

Jack and Grace both turned their heads only to be greeted by Kim and Jerry.

Jack nodded. "Wow Kim. You look wow!"

"Thanks, you're pretty wow yourself" Kim giggled as she walked closer to the two with Jerry following close behind.

"Pretty shazy. Look I'm here to give you the whole don't break my baby sis's heart speech. And to pick up Grace to do whatever she wants because I lost a bet. So don't break Kim's heart. I really mean it. I trust you and all but I can't stand seeing her hurt. She means the whole world to me." Jerry said

"I know I can't keep the promise of hurting her, but I know if I do I'll do whatever it does to make it up to her, even if it takes a million years. or even if it kills me." Jack stated.

"Awe that's so cute, WOAH what happened to your face?!" Kim asked as she caressed his cheek.

"Oh you know.. Grace slapped me" Jack muttered quickly

"Did he deserve it?" Kim asked Grace

"yeah.." Grace replied

"Well then you're okay" Kim said kissing him on the slapped cheek

"Good, now let's go Grace. Bye!" Jerry said as he pulled Grace away.

"Bye!"

"Bye" Jack and Kim said in unison.

Kim turned to face Jack

"You didn't have to do this"

"I did. I hope you like it"

"I don't like it. I love it" Kim said giving Jack a peck on the lips.

"So we're in this beautiful set up venue garden, and I would like to ask you to walk around the beautiful garden with me" Jack said as he held out his hand for her

She gladly accepted the hand and intertwined them. They two walked around for 10 minutes before they stopped at a bench to rest.

"So will you stay my girl?" Jack asked quietly squeezing her hand. Closing his eyes, waiting for the response.

Silence.

Jack opened his eyes only to meet Kim's doe brown eyes.

"Now that you're awake" Kim chuckled "Yes. I want to be your girl"

Jack smiled and kissed Kim. He picked her up and spun her in a circle. Kim giggled as he spun her around. He set her down after a while and they shared a loving kiss.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I got you something!" Jack exclaimed as he reached into his** back** pocket. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silver chain bracelet that a small plate with something engraved onto it.

"Oh god, Jack it's beautiful" Kim stated as she carefully took the bracelet out.

"Read what I engraved on it!" Jack said

"Property of Jack Brewer." Kim read. She gave him a 'really' look and an eye roll

"Read the back!" Jack excitedly said

"Kim Crawford, Jack Brewer's angel sent from heaven" Kim read with a smile.

"I came up with that!" Jack said cockily

Kim giggled and ushered for him to help her put it on.

"I'm never taking this off." Kim stated as she played with the chain on the bracelet

"Good, and I have another surprise" Jack said as he reached into his** front** pocket.

He got the cubed shape box out of his hand and got down on one knee.

"Um, I spent hours finding this for you. It's one of a kind, just like you, so I hope you like it." Jack said as he opened the box

It was a diamond encrusted ring with _I love you~ Jack_ engraved in the inside and a golden heart locket with a picture of them inside.

"I love it Jack! You didn't have to do this!" Kim exclaimed as she hugged him. "I feel so bad. I didn't get you anything!"

"It's okay. You is all I need, right now" Jack said getting up and kissing Kim on the temple.

"Well I do know a way I could make it up to you." Kim said a smirk growing on her face.

"How?" Jack asked confused

"Well what do you say, we find a more private place. And then we can how some_ fun_." Kim said drawing a pattern on Jack's chest.

Jack eyes widen in realization. He then smirked and nodded.

"My parents are on a business trip in Europe and won't be back in a month, and Jerry is with Grace.." Kim said.

"My rides in the parking lot. Let's go!" Jack said dragging Kim to the parking lot.

* * *

**The End! **

**Yeah, Another One-shot**

**Did you like it?**

**Yes? No? Octopus? **

**Sooo please **_**REVIEW**_

**April 1st Spyfall! Can't wait**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
